Amitié - Recueil OS
by Lune Sombre
Summary: Voici des moments d'amitié, une série d'OS tendres et mignons entre Cho et Padma, deux meilleures amies méconnues. Des pleurs, des larmes, des sourires, et surtout une véritable amitié, quelques soient les conditions. Oh, une petite précision, c'est un UA sans magie.
1. Appel au beau milieu de la nuit

Salut tout le monde !

Pour ceux qui suivent « L'esprit de Noël » ou « Patron, tu m'entends ? », je sais que ça fait vraiment une éternité que je n'ai pas publié, et je suis désolée. Bon, en fait, pas vraiment, mais il paraît que c'est plus poli de le dire :p

Non, j'ai plein de choses à faire, ma vie a vraiment beaucoup changé, et je n'étais pas très inspirée pour les continuer. J'ai des projets IRL (In Real Life) qui me prennent la plupart de mon temps, sans parler de mon travail. Je voudrais vraiment vous dire que vous aurez la suite très rapidement, mais je ne veux pas mentir, je ne sais pas quand je m'y remettrais. En attendant, voici un projet que je veux vous présenter et qui me tiens vraiment à cœur.

« Amitié » sera un recueil d'OS. De cette façon, vous n'aurez pas à patienter pour une suite.

Il y en a déjà quelques uns d'écrits (cinq en réalité), mais je vais les publier au fur et à mesure.

Les amitiés féminines dans Harry Potter sont très peu exploitées et ça me permet de romancer des moments de vie qui m'appartiennent. Je vous livre de vrais moments d'amitié entre Padma et Cho.

J'espère qu'ils vous plairont. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

...

La sonnerie d'un téléphone résonne dans la chambre noire. Un grognement retentit, puis une main sort de sous les couvertures, tâtonne, puis finit par attraper le coupable de ce réveil peu agréable. L'appareil continue de sonner jusqu'à ce que la propriétaire de la main qui le tient fasse glisser son doigt et le colle contre son oreille.

\- Allo … chuchote-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

La voix tremblante qui résonne au téléphone lui fait relever la tête, soudain bien réveillée.

\- Cho, je suis désolée, je voulais pas te réveiller mais …

Les larmes s'entendent clairement dans la voix de son amie au bout du fil. Les yeux de la jeune asiatique brillent dans le noir, soudain humides.

\- Tu ne me déranges jamais Padma. Tu le sais non ?

\- Je sais, renifla la jeune fille.

\- Allez, raconte-moi, Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Et Padma se lança dans son récit. Tout y passait, depuis les dernières crasses de sa mère, jusqu'à la trousse qui lui était tombée sur le petit orteil le matin même, en passant par les vacheries du dernier potentiel copain en date, sans oublier bien entendu les remarques cinglante d'une de ses profs et la demi-heure de retard du métro ce jour-là. L'accumulation de toutes ces choses dans la même journée commençait à faire beaucoup, même pour elle. Ce n'était pas une jeune fille qui se laissait abattre au moindre obstacle, mais parfois, il y avait juste trop de choses qui se retournaient contre elle. Et à force d'encaisser les frustrations, les remarques et les déceptions, il fallait bien qu'elle finisse par craquer.

Cho l'écouta jusqu'au bout sans l'interrompre. Émettant un son pour prouver qu'elle l'écoutait aux moments opportuns. Elle avait finit par attraper ses écouteurs, les branchant sur le portable pour pouvoir écouter son amie tout en restant allonger. Elle camouflait un bâillement de temps en temps, mais restait bien éveillée. Elle compatissait avec son amie, esquissant parfois un sourire amusé lorsqu'elle lui racontait l'une de ses mésaventures. Padma n'était définitivement pas chanceuse, et Cho n'était pas assez éveillée pour se forcer à rester sérieuse.

Seul le fait que la voix de son amie, bien que plus calme, tremblait encore l'empêchait de sombrer dans le sommeil à nouveau. Elle avait toujours trouvé apaisant de l'avoir au téléphone, et être allongée dans le noir n'évitait vraiment pas cette sensation.

Lorsqu'enfin son amie se tût, elle se redressa dans le lit, et réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire pour lui remonter le moral. Elle trouvait toujours les mots pour Padma même si elle se sentait maladroite chaque fois qu'elle essayait.

\- Je sais que c'est pas facile, finit-elle par conclure, mais ça finira par aller mieux. Tu dors debout, chuchota-t-elle, va te coucher, et on s'appelle demain.

\- J'arriverais jamais à dormir, j'ai trop de choses en tête.

\- Tu bailles déjà. Écris ce qui te tracasse, met de la musique en fond sonore, et va te coucher Padma. Il est 3 heures du matin, et on doit toutes les deux se lever demain matin.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Arrêtes de t'excuser, tu es ma meilleure amie, tu ne déranges jamais, répondit-elle, ayant l'impression de le répéter pour la centième fois.

Ce qui, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, était sans doute le cas en fait.

\- Bonne nuit Cho, chuchota enfin Padma, qui semblait un peu apaisée.

\- Bonne nuit Padma, à demain.


	2. Jalousie

Salut tout le monde !

Me voici de retour ... pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !

Non, trève de plaisanterie, voici un nouvel OS, cette fois sur le thème de la jalousie.

Padma et Cho ne sont toujours pas à moi, ce qui ne m'empêchera pas de les torturer je vous préviens.

Je cous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Padma et Cho étaient meilleures amies. C'était un fait avéré, et c'est d'ailleurs ainsi qu'elles se présentaient l'une l'autre à leurs amis. De ce fait, Padma avait chez Cho son propre pyjama (piqué parmi les affaires inutilisées de son amie), utilisait toujours le même oreiller, et prenait toujours le même côté du lit, que Cho utilisait d'ailleurs le reste du temps. Ainsi, Padma considérait avoir un pourcentage du logement que Cho partageait avec son père, ce qui en fait, vu le temps qu'elle y passait et le fait qu'il lui arrivait d'y faire le ménage, était assez vrai. Padma était d'ailleurs la seule amie de Cho à avoir jamais dormi avec elle.

Lorsque Luna, un soir de semaine, eut besoin de dormir en ville, Cho accepta bien entendu de la loger. Malgré leurs différences, elles s'entendaient assez bien, et la jeune asiatique aimait rendre service. Après une discussion rapide, il fut décider que pour éviter d'avoir à faire une second lit, Luna dormirait dans le lit deux places avec Cho.

Quelques jours avant la date où Luna viendrait dormir, Cho en parla à Padma lors d'une de leurs discussions quotidiennes à rallonge. La réaction de son amie fût immédiate.

 _J'espère qu'elle ne va pas dormir à ma place. P_

 _Ben, elle va dormir avec moi si c'est ça la question. C_

 _Pas à ma place alors ! C'est vraiment pas hygiénique de dormir dans les mêmes draps. P_

Cho secoua la tête. Padma n'avait jamais été dérangée par le fait de partager ses draps, ni même de poser la tête sur son oreiller. Son amie avait toujours été très à cheval sur les règles d'hygiène, au point que cela vire à la maniaquerie, mais ce comportement cachait clairement autre chose. Restait encore à savoir quoi … Soudain, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

 _Elle n'aura pas ton oreiller, et je dors toujours à gauche à part quand tu es là. C_

 _Est-ce que c'était une crise de jalousie que tu viens de me faire là ? C_

 _Bien sûr que non, ce serait stupide, c'est juste une question d'hygiène. P_

Un sourire affleura sur les lèvres de Cho, décidément, son amie faisait une crise de jalousie. Elle s'en sentait presque flattée. Non, en fait, elle s'en sentait flattée tout court. C'était mignon de sa part. Après tout, ce n'était pas elle qui avait des dizaines d'amis et de connaissances, c'était Padma. La jeune asiatique, elle, n'avait que peu d'amis et tous, ou presque, étaient des connaissances de Padma. Si l'une des deux aurait dû craindre de perdre son amie ou être jalouse, c'était clairement la première. Après tout, elle savait que son amie connaissait énormément de monde. Il n'empêche qu'elle se sentait désormais obligée de rassurer la jeune fille.

 _Tu resteras toujours ma préférée va, ne t'inquiète pas. C_

 _Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas jalouse. P_

 _Je sais. Je te rappelais juste un fait. Tu es ma meilleure amie après tout. C_

 _Toi aussi. P_

Et chacune d'entre elles, face à son téléphone, afficha un grand sourire. Parfois, ça faisait du bien de savoir qu'on comptait aux yeux des gens qu'on aime.

 **FIN**

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

J'en ai encore d'autres en réserve que je vous posterais au hasard de mes envies.

A très bientôt !


End file.
